


Big Time Star!

by AmiboFox



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiboFox/pseuds/AmiboFox
Summary: Big Time Rush is looking for a new band member! Will Will have what it takes to become the next member of Big Time Rush, and have his dreams come true? Or will he default and go back to his life Chicago….. And will he find what he needs the most?





	1. Humble Beginnings

A/N: This story will mainly be in third person, with a few first person's point of view

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Flashback

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BTR

Song/Singing

Will's POV

Every blue moon, something good always happens: whether you find a $20 dollar bill on the streets, you win a contest, or maybe you're auditioning to be the next member of BTR.

'Yeah, that happens every day.' I thought to myself as I boarded the train that decided my future.

By the way, my name is Will! I'm 17, from Chicago, IL. I've been singing all my life, but can't, for the life of me, figure out why I'm not famous yet! Justin Bieber was found on YouTube, why couldn't I? I don't know, but maybe this will be my chance!

FLASHBACK

"GOD! Nothing's on TV!" I sighed as I flipped through the channels on the TV in front of my eyes.

It was a rainy, windy day, and dad wasn't back from work. He was the police chief in charge of the Chicago Police Department. We weren't poor, but we weren't rich either. I never complained about money, because I had food, clothes, and a pretty nice shelter over my head. Most people don't even have more than one! Just as I was going deeper into whatever music video that was going on at the time, I heard a knock on the door.

"Duuuuude! Open the door! It's fucking death out here!" I heard from the other end scream. That would be non-other than my best friend, Deuce. (A/N: Hehehehehe Deuce…..Chicago, get the reference because he won't be the only one!)

"Naah, I don't feel like it, maybe you should ask a little more nicely." I said snickering

"BRO, he's not the only one out here!" Another voice from behind the door said, completely not in amusement.

I laughed, jumping off the couch and walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it, revealing two soaked teenage boys. One was named Mat Martinez Jr., or Deuce. He was my best friend; we met in first grade, when I was new here, he went out of his way to make me feel comfortable. We've been through pretty much everything, including both of our coming out to each other (He was gay, I was pansexual). The other boy was Ty Blue. He was Deuce's best friend turned boyfriend. When we first met back in fifth grade, we despised each other, always trying to outdo each other in everything. I mean, we still do that now, but in a friendly manner. 

"Oh my GOD! You guys are wet!" I said in a false shocked tone

"No shit, Sherlock!" Both Deuce and Ty said in unison. They were completely drenched from head to toe, angry with the occupant of the house they were in.

"Guys, calm down, I was just about to make dinner," I said walking towards the kitchen to look in the fridge, "you guys know what to do."

I always know how to calm them down: anything with video games, food, or fun. They both looked at each other, shrugged, and made their way to my room.

"I swear to GOD, you guys have sex on my bed again, and I'll castrate you both!" I yelled to the two boys heading upstairs.

"I make no promises bro, you know I can't resist Deuce when he's naked." Ty said sticking his tongue out at me. That comment produced a heavy blush from deuce, making him go up the stairs faster. When they both disappeared, I opened the fridge, searching for something to make foe the four us. (My dad also) This was pretty routine every day, except weekends when my dad is off. I make dinner for me, deuce, Ty, and put a plate up for my dad, and Deuce and Ty sleeps over. We always keep clothes over at each other's house just in case something like a freak storm happens like today, and we would always rotate weeks we'd spend at each other's house. It was summer after all, and we would be seniors in high school next year.

I was pulled from my thoughts again as my iPhone chimed in my pocket. I took it out and saw that I had two texts from my dad.

[PoPs: Hey, are you ok? I heard the storm's gonna be bad. I'm gonna be late too...]

7:34pm

[PoPs: Did Deuce and Ty make it yet?]

7:35pm

I quickly typed a response and sent it

[Me: I'm ok, I'll make sure everything's good here, Deuce and Ty made it and we're all ok. Stay safe.]

7:37pm

I then put my iPhone on the kitchen dock, and hit play on a playlist. Instantly, I heard Shakira and Rihanna blast through the speakers and I started singing:

I left a note on my bedpost

Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes

What I tend to do when it comes to you

I see only the good, selective memory

The way you make me feel yeah, you got a hold on me

I've never met someone so different

Oh here we go

You part of me now, you part of me

So where you go I follow, follow, follow

As soon as I began to sing the chorus, Deuce and Ty came down the stairs, changed and singing along with me

Ohohohoh ohohohoh

I can't remember to forget you

Ohohohoh ohohohoh

I keep forgetting I should let you go

But when you look at me, the only memory,

Is us kissing in the moonlight

Ohohohoh ohohohoh

I can't remember to forget you

Ooooh

I can't remember to forget you

Ohohohoh ohohohoh

Ty, Deuce and I all sang the rest of this song and many more that played after it while I prepared the food. We all had waay to much fun doing this but who cares. Deuce didn't have the best voice but he also didn't have the worst one either. Me and Ty, however, we had the best voices at our school. Plus, we both could dance our asses off. I sometimes wonder why him and I didn't date… Oh yeah, he's too much like me!

When the food was ready, we went into the living room in our usual spots, and we ate while I turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I hit MTV, and they were showing a new episode of Jersey Shore. Just as it went to commercial, I saw something that would change my life forever…

ON TV

Anouncer: Special anouncemnt from BIG TIME RUSH!

Kendall: HEY! If you wanna become the next member of BTR, come on down to Los Angeles to Audition!

James: One lucky contestant will be picked, signed with us, and moved out to Hollywood to stay with us

Logan: Come on down to Rocqué Records to audition! Any male over 16 is eligible to audition!

Carlos: Think you got what it takes? You could be the fifth member of BIG TIME RUSH

"DUUUUUUDE! You should totally go! You've always wanted to become famous, and there's your chance! TAKE IT!" Deuce was practically screaming

"What makes you think they'd even want me?" I asked skeptically

"Dude c'mon," Ty said, "we all know you're the best dam singer at our school. When life opens a door for you, go through it!"

"What about you? Why don't you audition?" I asked Ty

"Because, I'm good, but I know my limits. You're the better singer, buuut I'm the better dancer!" Ty said as a matter of fact.

"You guys really think I should do this?" I asked

"YESSS!" They both shouted

FLASHBACK ENDED

And now I'm here, on a train headed to Los Angeles. It took some convincing but my dad reluctantly agreed as long as I paid for most of the trip. He supplied the train ticket, I supplied the plane ticket home, money for a hotel and food. I kept thinking that maybe this would be my shot to fame, or a harsh reality check. Either way both would change my life for the better.

I then began to wonder what song I was gonna audition to?

A/N: Should I continue? Review and tell me what you think! BTW: This is not a crossover between BTR and Shake it UP! I just borrowed a few characters hahaha.

And Review what song Will should sing in his Audition!

Until next Time !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will

Chapter 2

It was a normal day for everyone at the Palm Woods; everyone was either laughing, laying out by the pool, or just out having fun: but not four teenage boys. Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and James were sitting on their sofa, fuming mad at the sudden news they received a few days ago. They were FORCED to have some stranger move in with them, and not only that, become a new member of their band.

"I can't BELIEVE this!" James snapped "Why does Gustavo want us to have another member?"

"YEAH, we were fine on our own! WE don't need some strange guy in OUR house, in OUR band!" Kendall said, absolutely steaming through the ears.

"I don't know guys, maybe having someone new won't be all that bad." Carlos said low enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAT?" Kendall and James practically said together, now focusing their anger on Carlos

"I agree with Carlos," Logan, the most level headed of the four said. "It won't be the same, but having someone new will make things more fun and interesting." Logan completed.

"I don't know, I just don't like the thought of us having to become friends with some possible weirdo." Kendall said.

James, on a few rare occasions, had an idea.

"Then we go in there and tell Gustavo that WE get to pick who becomes the new member!"

Everyone looked at James quizzically before Logan chimed in.

"That's not a bad idea. Gustavo has already made it clear that we're DEFINITELY gonna get a new member, so why not let it be someone we approve of?" Logan finished standing up and heading for the door.

"You guys coming with or what?" Logan asked, turning around as he was about to turn the door knob.

The three remaining guys looked at each other, deciding whether or not to go. All of a sudden, Carlos jumped up, shoved on his helmet, tapped twice for good luck, and ran towards the door. The remaining two members followed suit as they were all on their way to Rocqué Records.

….OVER AT Rocqué Records….

"Kelly, have the OCR meeting set for 5:30 and reschedule my meeting with the produ-"

Gustavo was about to finish his sentence when four angry boys burst through the double doors into his office. He was currently in no mood for any foolishness from the dogs.

"What in the he-"

"No! You listen to us!" Kendall yelled before Gustavo could finish his sentence.

Gustavo and Kelly were shocked. This wasn't the first time the boys were angry with him for whatever he did that week, but never in his 2 years of managing them have had had he ever dealt with this level of anger. He was kind of impressed that his dogs were finally learning to stand up for themselves.

"Ok, you have 45 seconds." Gustavo said, trying to hold back his obvious frustration.

The boys were shocked! Normally by now, Freight Train would've already thrown them out on their asses; Logan shook his head to recompose his thoughts.

"Obviously, all four us are pissed that we have to have a complete stranger come into our home and band," Logan started.

"And your point is?" Gustavo added before Logan could finish his sentence.

"SO, we propose that we, meaning Kendall, Carlos, James, and myself, have the final say so in who we want to be in our band and more into our home." Logan finished, smirking in victory like he just defeated the biggest opponent of his life.

Gustavo looked at all four boys, and then back to Kelly, who just shrugged in response. "Alright, fine." Gustavo said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"WHAAA?" All four boys said together, shocked and confused as to why Gustavo, yes GUSTAVO would give in that easily.

Before they could ask why, as if Gustavo had mind reading powers, he said, "I was already going to give you dogs final say so; I'm impressed at you dogs for finally growing a pair."

If the boys weren't already confused, they were downright stupefied.

'Gustavo agreeing with us, and commending us?' Kendall thought to himself.

"BUT DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! IF YOU DOGS INTERUPT ME WHILE I'M WORKING AGAIN, I'LL SKIN YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, AND HANG YOU NEXT TO MY GOLD ALBUMS, NOW GET THE HELL OUT!?" Gustavo screamed, noticing that the dogs left his presence in record breaking time.

"Wow. 3.2 seconds, that's a new record." Kelly said chuckling, as she mock checked her watch.

-The Next day-

Will's POV

"Wow, I'm finally in L.A." I say to myself, as I look up at the Hollywood sign.

"Everything seems bigger and faster than back home, and I'm from Chicago!" I chuckled to myself.

Now all I have to do is find the studio where the auditions are being held. I always prided myself with being good with directions, so this shouldn't be a hassle. I start to walk down Sunset Boulevard, staring at the stars on the sidewalk.

'Michael Jackson, Bruno Mars, Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, all my idols are on this walkway, and someday, I hope to be too.' I thought as I turned the corner and stared at a huge, luxurious hotel/resort.

The Palm Woods- I had made it to the hotel provided with auditions, and free I might add! Pops was ecstatic that he didn't have to pay extra for a hotel. Hell, I was too!

As I walked into the front entrance, I saw three stuck up girls lounging by the pool, with three idiot guys trying to offer them drinks, a crazy looking lumberjack dude trying to get rid of a hornets nest, and a middle school aged girl with a snow cone stand.

"Wow, things are pretty animated here." I chuckle to myself as I head inside to the front desk.

As I approached the desk, there was a heavy, middle aged white guy taking a nap against his chair. I didn't want to be rude and wake him, but I had to get my room key somehow, so I rang the bell.

When I rang the bell, he jumped up and threw the sandwich he had half eaten at the opposite wall, almost attacking an elderly lady in the process.

"Sorry Mam! Enjoy the free complementary brunch!" The dude behind the desk yelled, receiving a few choice words in return.

"Can I help you?" The man said, obviously irritated and annoyed.

"Uhh, yes, I'm here to check into my room. Name's Will Jay, I'm here for the contest picking the new member of BTR." I said with confidence.

"Oh, great! Another kid to look after, and clean after, and do paper work after." The guy said, rambling about more stuff that I didn't care to listen to.

"Here's your room keys, you get three. ONLY three. If you lose them, too bad. Your stay is for a week, and if you are picked to be a new member, you'll move into those kids apartment. No loud music, no parties, no loud chewing, no loud ANYTHING! My name is Mr. Bitters, if you need anything call #332, so DON'T NEED ANYTHING!" Mr. Bitters said.

"Thanks man, here is a tip," I said, as Mr. Bitters eagerly held out his hand, "next time, wipe the mustard from your mouth before being greeted by a customer." I said laughing as I picked up my bag and headed for the elevator.

"Hmm apartment 2L, where are you?" I say to myself, as trekked through the long corridor styled hallway.

"It's three doors that way, bro." A voice behind me said.

"Thanks bro-"As I turned around to say it, I was standing in front of Carlos!

'Oh SHIT! I'm standing in front of CARLOS!' I screamed, like a thirteen year old fan girl inside.

"No problem, you must be new here? I haven't seen you before." Carlos said, leaning against the wall with his helmet twirling around his finger.

"Uhhh Yeah! I'm actually here for you guy's contest! My name's Will!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you, Will! But, how did you know I was in Big Time Rush?" Carlos asked, puzzled.

"Well, one: you guys are famous; music videos, commercials, concerts, two: you just told me haha, and three: you're Carlos Garcia! I follow you on Instagram anyways." I said, as I slid the key card into my door.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget I'm famous," He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "but I guess that just means it doesn't change who I am." He said, flashing his insanely white teeth.

"Yeah, when I win the contest, I'm always gonna remember where I came from too, and all of the people who helped me along the way!" I said, giving him the same cheeky grin in return.

"How do you know your gonna win?" Carlos asked with a smirk.

"Because I'm the best here! Not to toot my own horn! And uhh, well not better than you guys, cause you guys are pretty awesome. I mean not pretty awesome, but just awesome, better yet AMAZING…. I'm just gonna stop talking now." I look down, already having embarrassed myself.

"Hahaha, no, I get you. You're confident but not cocky. That's great." Carlos said, as he walked closer toward me.

"I'm probably not supposed to do this because I am a judge in the contest, and you're a contestant, but why don't you come hang with me later, I'll give you the grand tour of the Palm Woods!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"How can I say no to special treatment from a celebrity?" I said with about 300% enthusiasm.

"Hey, when I'm not singing, I'm just regular Carlos! But here's my cell number," Carlos said, as he programed his number in my phone, "I'll text you later today when I think you'll be done settling in, and I'm home from rehearsals, sounds cool?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, see ya then." I said as I waved to Carlos as I entered my room.

-Carlos POV-

"Wow, who would've thought that one of the contestants would actually be cool." I thought to myself, as I went inside the apartment.

Inside were Kendall and Logan watching T.V., while James was testing out a new Cuda Man product.

"Hey, Los, where have you been all morning?" Kendall asked puzzled.

"Yeah, I never seen you up this early before!" Logan chuckled, changing the channel to MTV.

"I thought it might've been a good idea to check out the contestants checking in for the contest, you know, to see what we're dealing with." I said, sitting next to Logan.

"Wow, Carlos, I'm impressed. That was actually a great idea." Logan said, staring at me.

"I'm not a total idiot! Anyway, I checked everyone out, and I actually only found one that was 100% normal. His name is Will, he's about Kendall's height, and he seems pretty chill." I said as I grabbed the bowl of cheese puffs from Kendall and ate a handful.

"Hmm. Seems pretty cool, we'll have to hang out with him before the contest starts this weekend." James said, finally imputing into the conversation.

"I already volunteered to give him a tour of the Palm Woods later today after rehearsals." I pointed out.

"Good thinking!" Kendall said, "We can get to know him, and see if he's alright. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone including myself sang in harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapters, and SURPRISE, its a two-for-one! I am trying to find a time to upload every week, and I am gunning for Saturdays! As always, kudos, leave me comments!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Chapter 3:

Will's POV

As I walked into my room, the distinct smell of lemon wood polisher hit my nose. I took a look around: there was a living room with a nice couch and what looked like about a 50 in. plasma, a decent sized kitchen, stocked with food (with which I hope is free because I love to eat), and two other doors.

'One must be the bedroom and the other is the bathroom.' I thought to myself as I sat my bags down next to the door to take a better look around. Just as I was about to go explore the bathroom, I heard the doorbell.

'Who could that be?' I asked myself, as I cautiously strode toward the door.

"Who is it?" I asked in my most polite voice I could muster up.

"Welcome Committee!" Someone on the other side yelled enthusiastically.

It sounded like a woman, about my age, and really chipper. I opened the door, and there stood two teenage girls, one with blonde hair, and the other had darker, almost black hair.

"Hi there, my name is Jo, and this is my best friend Camille! We aren't really a welcome committee, but we still like to meet any new guests here at the palm woods!?" Jo said, with a really wide smile.

"That's nice! Well my name is Will, and I'm here to audition for the open spot of Big Time Rush. Nice to meet you both!" I said, extending my hand out to shake.

Jo graciously shook my hand, and when I gave it to Camille, she slapped it out of her way.

"Um, sorry?" I said confused

"Eres un cerdo egoísta, y yo odio las tripas!" Camille said, almost slapping me, but luckily I caught her hand. (A/N: Translation: You're a selfish pig, and I hate your guts)

"En primer lugar, usted no me conoce . En segundo lugar, yo no soy un cerdo egoísta, gracias." I said as she and Jo stood there, shocked. (A/N: Translation: First, you do not know me. Secondly, I am not a selfish pig, thanks)

"Yeah, I speak five languages, include Espanol, haha." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Wow, I am impressed," Camille said, "and I'm sorry about that, I'm auditioning for a Spanish soap opera!" she finished.

"Great Spanish, and acting! If you don't get the lead, the casting crew are a bunch of Idiotas!" I said, as I invited both Jo and Camille into my room.

"So Will, where are you from?" Camille asked

"I was born in Southeast Asia, but I moved to Chicago when I was 2." I said

"OMG that is so cool! I've always wanted to visit the sears tower!" Jo said

"Yeah, I live there, and I've never been haha!" I said, gaining laughter from both girls.

A couple hours later, and a couple of stories later, the girls said their goodbyes, we exchanged phone numbers and snapchats, and they left. Jo had rehearsals for her TV show, and Camille said something about finding her ungrateful pig.

'Well that leaves me to unpack' I thought reaching for my bag.

I then headed to the bedroom, only to be stopped again by my cell phone ringing.

I looked at it, and saw that Deuce was calling me, so I answered.

"Hey Deuce! How's it hanging?" I asked, laying on my King sized bed.

"DUDE! How's Hollywood? Did you see Beyoncé and Jay? What about Lady Gaga? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Ok, ok, hold on. First of all, all three of those celebrities live in New York. Other than that, Hollywood isn't that great to be honest." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Deuce screamed in the phone, almost making me deaf.

"Hell NO! Hollywood is AWESOME! I got a picture with Childish Gambino, I met two great girls, and get this. CARLOS GARCIA of Big time Rush wants me to hang out with the band! I haven't even auditioned yet, and I'm hanging out with them!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT IS SO FREAKING AMAZING! YOU HAVE TO MAKE THE BEST FIRST IMPRESSION!" Deuce practically screamed into the phone

"CALM DOWN! I like my ears, and I don't need you making me deaf." I said, getting a little annoyed at Deuce's screaming.

"Sorry bro, aha I got a little too excited.." Deuce said, apologizing

"You think?" I heard Ty say in the background.

"Tell Ty I said what's up, and thank you." I said. I know I got a reaction out of Deuce, because I heard Ty saying "ouch" and "stop it"

"Well, I gotta go. I have to unpack and get ready to hang out with the guys."

'Look at me, saying the guys, like I'm already a part of BTR!' I said to myself, not knowing Deuce had already hung up from the phone.

I finally started to unpack, putting my clothes in the right drawers, soap, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner in the right places, and everything else that I brought with me. I also unpacked my lucky necklace from its separate box.

"Man, I'm so relieved that you're untouched!" I said to myself, as I layed it out to wear after my shower.

I've had this necklace all my life. It's my most prized possesion, next to my voice of course. I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost it.

"Well, enough daydreaming, time to get ready for my tour!" I said, heading toward the shower.

At Rocque Records…..

Carlos POV

'Man, we've been doing these covers forever!' I thought, switching the page to the next song in the book.

"At least this is one of my favorites." I said, turning to signal the rest of the group to start at which tempo and beat.

"Again, why do you like Shakira?" Kendall asked, giving me one of his famous looks that tries to figure people out.

"Because one, she's hot , two, I am Latino, so yeah, that one explains itself, and three, because I can like whatever music I please to listen to. Do those cover your concerns?" I asked, looking at the shock from all three of the guys in the booth.

"Dam, Los, didn't know you had that sass in you!" James said, high fiving me and sticking his tongue out at Kendall.

"Hey, it's not sass, they're facts. Plus, Kendall should be put in his place once in a while anyway, right?" I said, lightly punching Kendall in the arm.

"HAHAHA, very funny, but seriously, Shakira is pretty hot."

Kendall said, taking a sip of water, pretending to almost pass out.

"No one's gonna catch you.."

Logan chimed in.

"THAT'S IT TODAY DOGS, NOW GET OUT!"

Gustavo screamed through the sound system, promptly making us run from the building.

I can't wait to hang out with will today. I know I shouldn't be this excited, but I love meeting new people! Especially one who might live with us for the rest of our lives; well, famous lives anyway. Maybe he's a mix of us all! He looks like he has Logan's brains, Kendall's wit, James' pretty face, and my spontaneous fun and sexy body!

'Uh, did I just call Will sexy and pretty?'

I thought to myself as I looked out the limo speeding down the road. Maybe I'm just too excited for today! Who knows!


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos’ POV  
Pulling up to the Palm Springs, we immediately rush into the lobby, past an always irritated Mr. Bitters.  
“No running in the lo-“   
“We know! We just don’t care!” I said, as we all tackled each other getting into the elevator.  
“Wow Los, you’re quick on track to replace James as the group’s Diva.” Logan said, playfully shoving James and me at the same time.  
“No one, and I mean NO ONE can match my sass!” James said, doing that stupid move with his hands and face that he always does.   
I laughed too hard at that, because as soon as the elevator opened, I rushed out without seeing who was in front of me and we both fell. My helmet was covering my face, but whoever was on top of me chuckled softly and fixed it from my eyes.  
“Usually, I’d need about three to four dates with someone before we got to this stage.” I heard a familiar voice say, adjusting my eyes to see that the new guy Will was currently on top of me, inches from my face. If my face could get any redder, than I’d be a fucking tomato.

Will’s POV  
I was all done unpacking, setting up my “temporary home” for the next couple of weeks, and currently had NOTHING to do until Carlos and the gang got back from rehearsals.   
‘Maybe I should check out the lobby and pool?’ I asked myself mentally, only getting a quick glance before the elevator. That sounds like a plan. I will scope out the poolside, while trying to get a tan. Being porcelain and half Asian does not help my skin in the slightest, and if it wasn’t for my dad, (A/N: Will is half Asian, half black, with more Asian features) I would be the equivalent to clear.  
I quickly shake myself of those thoughts and change into some pool appropriate wear. Some orange swim trunks with the leaf symbol at the bottom, a half shirt, the same one Will Smith had on in an episode of the Fresh Prince, and my sandals. I put my necklace in the room’s safe, grab my keys, phone, wallet and towel, and head to the elevator.   
As I pressed the button to go down, I heard some loud laughing coming up. ‘Must be some other guys coming from the pool’ I thought, but as soon as the elevator opened, I was rushed with a guy in an all too familiar helmet. We both collided and crashed into the floor, with me on top of Carlos. I AM CURRENTLY ON TOP OF CARLOS. I am panicking internally because I don’t know what to say, and I don’t know what to do.  
“Usually, I’d need about three to four dates with someone before we got to this stage.” I said, trying to be as humorous about the situation as possible. After I straightened out his helmet, we both locked eyes for what felt like hours, but had only been moments.  
“Ladies man I see?” Carlos said, with a smirk on his face that could get a girl pregnant just by the look alone  
“Says the one on the bottom.” I say, with an even bigger smirk. It seemed to be effective, because the other three BTR members were dying on the floor laughing, and Carlos’s smirk was accompanied by a little red tint. I got up, pulling Carlos up too.   
“Nice outfit, Fresh Prince.” Kendall says, giving me an approving look over.   
“Thanks, it’s one of my favorite shows of all time.” I said, grinning  
“Me too!” Kendall and Logan said at the same time laughing   
“I’m more of an iCarly and Victorious guy, haha.” James said, checking his Instagram holding in laughter.   
“Well then good sir, Freak the Freak out!” I sing say at James  
“I like him! He’s awesome, lets all hit up the pool!” James says, unable to contain his approval  
“We’re suppose to be showing Will around remember?” Kendall said  
“This is true.” Chimed in Logan  
“The pool was the first stop of our tour wasn’t it?” James said, hoping to steer the group to the pool  
“This is also true.” Logan chimed in again, earning a slap on the shoulder from Kendall.  
“Guys, lets just go to the pool!” I say, breaking up the internal conflicts 

Carlos POV  
All the while the guys are deciding on whether to go to the pool with Will, I couldn’t stop stealing glances at him. Taking in all his features, his eyes are what are the most fascinating to me. They scream optimism, honesty but they also show a certain kind of pain. A pain that I have seen before. A pain I’ve seen in myself. I really want to find out that pain.

“Carlos? Carlos? CARLOS?!!” Will’s singing, waving his hands in my face  
“Wha—Huh?” I said, snapped out of my daze  
“Do you want to go to the pool for a few? I’ll be here for a couple of weeks because of your competition, so we can explore more later! And afterwards, we can hit up that karaoke competition later.” Will said, eyes beaming from excitement.   
“Unfortunately, famous musicians, i.e. us, and current musical residents of the Palm Woods, us again, can’t compete. Logan said as a matter of fact.   
“But I can! I’m not a famous musician, nor am I a current resident. Hashtag guest.”  
“You did not just say hashtag!” I said, trying to hold in my laughter  
“Hey! Just because I’m turnt, doesn’t mean you have to be jelly.” Will said with a fierce Z snap.   
“Wow, this is getting sassier than James without a Cuda Man Ultra Sheer leave-in conditioner.


End file.
